Energy Flavored Zesty Bar
• Zesty Bar |sprite = Photo-edit |use = Gives the Player a stamina boost for a short period of time, as well as refilling the stamina bar |found = Cafeteria, Faculty Rooms |created = Photo-graph + GIMP edit |added = Baldi's Basics Classic }}The Energy Flavored Zesty Bar is an inventory item found in a few places of Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning. Description The Energy Flavored Zesty Bar is a chocolate bar with a purple, white, and green wrapper that is peeled halfway off. 4/8 of the wrapper is green, 3/8 is white, and 1/8 is purple. Usage Right-clicking with the Energy Flavored Zesty Bar selected refills the Player's stamina bar and allows them to run for a short amount of time without losing any stamina. After a few seconds, the Player will have the same amount of stamina they had before eating it. It's best to use the Zesty Bar towards the end of the game when Baldi is a lot faster, as the Player must have as much stamina as they can. Locations General Gameplay The Energy Flavored Zesty Bar is commonly found in the Cafeteria (where they can also be purchased from the Vending Machines with the Quarter), and slightly rarely in Faculty Rooms. Furthermore, the Zesty Bar is one of the possible rewards when beating the field trip. Other Appearances * In Baldi's Basics Classic, there are only two free Energy Flavored Zesty Bars found throughout the game: Cafeteria and the Faculty Room that connects another. It can be also purchased from the Zesty Machine that was found in the Faculty Room with numerous red lockers. * In Baldi's Basics Full Game Early Demo, one Energy Zesty Bar is found in the Playground location. It is also purchased from the Zesty Machine, located outside of the Principal's Office. Trivia ;General * The word "zesty" is actually a word used for describing a portion of food to have a strong, pleasant, and somewhat spicy flavor. * The Energy Flavored Zesty Bar was requested by Joshua Valent, mystman12's cousin, during the original version's production.File:Credits-sharedassets1.assets-50.png * The bar, as confirmed by mystman12, is a Kirkland Signature protein bar. The reason the wrapper appears green is that he took a picture of it in front of a green screen and the foil reflected the green."The reason it looks green in the game is because I took a picture of it on a green screen, and the foil inside reflected all that." - mystman12, File:Screenshot_20191008-171517.png ;Baldi's Basics * The reason why the Player can still run after eating an Energy Flavored Zesty Bar without losing stamina is that it doesn't actually refill their stamina. It sets the stamina to 200%, whereas normally the stamina's max would be 100%. Meaning the Player has double the stamina, but the stamina bar displays as full until they get back to 100% stamina or less. Notebooks also only fill the stamina to 100% if the Player's stamina is less than 100%, so they will not do anything if the Player has eaten an Energy Flavored Zesty Bar. ;Baldi's Basics Classic * Before the V1.1 update, there was no Energy Flavored Zesty Bar in the Cafeteria on one of the tables. * Before the V1.3 update, eating an Energy Flavored Zesty Bar near the Principal of the Thing results in punishment as he said "No eating food in the halls." and leads the Player to detention. * The word "Flavored" for the item's name was lacking its capitalization. This was changed for the release of the public demo. Gallery Image Files = ZestyMachine-sharedassets2.assets-450.png|Energy Flavored Zesty Bar from its machine texture. |-|Screenshots = ;Baldi's Basics Classic AuroraBorealis.png|The Zesty Bar from the current screenshot. BaldisBasicsMobile-Screenshot4.png|The Zesty Bar from the screenshot for the mobile version. ;Baldi's Basics Full Game Early Demo Official screenshot 3 - Playground.png|The Zesty Bar from the screenshot. |-|Miscellaneous = Rewards-header.png|Energy Flavored Zesty Bar from the "REWARDS" header from the Kickstarter page. References Navigation ru:Наполненный Энергией Пикантный батончик Category:Items Category:Inventory items